Erin
by Layna Remi
Summary: So unwritten rules made me angry during the family dinner scene with poor Erin getting ganged up on so i thought why not drama it up a little because thats who i am! so here is what i write about should have happened! Read and Review i love feed back!


Okay so I know most of you are waiting on my other story.. I am working on it but its long so it's taking forever. I recently watched the episode "Unwritten Rules" and let me say that the whole dinner scene was awful because I felt awful for Erin who was basically ganged up on, though I loved how Nicki stuck up for her mother! So knowing me to be a drama queen I decided that I wanted to write this (one shot possibly) because I think that the whole family , especially Henry were jerks so Read and review and let me know what you think! ~LNR~

Disclaimer: because I'm using some lines from the episode I feel like there should be a disclaimer so I don't own the show or any of the content or characters.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Okay and just for the record, loyalty is a two way street." They watched her walk out but no one got up. Nicki sipped her water and looked at her plate, she wasn't hungry anymore and after the way her mother was treated she didn't want to be there either. Everyone else was just going on with dinner not a word said, so she took the napkin off her lap and placed it on the table and stood up.

"Where are you going Nicki?" Her grandfather asked. Nicki sighed and turned to him.

"If no one else is I'm going to go check on her, I'm sorry but I feel like it was a little too much today."

"Nicki its complicated you wouldn't understand…" Danny began.

"No Uncle Danny I do, I've sat at this dinner table every Sunday for my whole life and I have heard so much stuff here, more than any girl my age would know. What I know is that my mom works hard, and she isn't disloyal, she fights for her cases and though she doesn't have a badge she is a hero, she is stuck in a spot and you all ganging up on her is rude and childish, I'm disappointed and if I'm in trouble here then so be it but I won't sit here and let you be rude like that, I know she has helped you uncle Danny on a fair amount of cases and up until now she is always there to help you, she never expects anything from you, and Pop I'm sorry but to yell at your own granddaughter in such a way… I know I'm getting the glares now but she is my mom and I will stand by her. What happened to officer Collins was tragic and I know you are fighting to catch this guy but sitting with mom when she does her work, she needs evidence or else a judge will push her away, it's not about handing her a silver platter, its working with her and helping her build a case." She dint even blink, not a tremor in her body as she told her family her feelings and she didn't wait for their response, instead she left to let them sit on her words.

She found her mother outside she could dell she had been crying but as soon as she saw Nicki, Erin wiped her tears away and threw on a fake smile.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, Nicki took a spot next to her, nestling into her with her arms wrapped around her for a hug.

"I did something bad." she said.

"Uh oh, what?" Erin asked her face slightly serious.

"I kind of yelled at them in there, I needed to defend you, Mom." Erin held her daughter close and kissed the top of her head.

"You didn't have to do that," she said looking at the house.

"Yes I did mom, they were wrong. I'm going to be a cop someday and maybe after that a detective, I know how hard you work I get both sides and I hope I never treat my DA like that, you are doing your best." Erin's tears came back as she embraced her daughter with pride.

"I'm starving and since we won't really be too welcome, do you want to go to Jones for dinner?" Nicki smiled and nodded, she ran inside and made a quick note telling everyone goodbye, she left it in the kitchen and ran off to her mother.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I like these mom and daughter days, I'm going to miss them." Nicki said placing her fork to her plate of the dessert.

"Don't remind me that you are leaving for college soon, I'm going to miss you so much," Erin said giving her daughter a look of slight sadness.

"Yeah right after all the grief I give you?" Nicki laughed.

"Well there is that," Erin said, Nicki gave a shocked face which turned into a smile as both of them fell into laughter. The waiter put the check down and Erin grabbed it.

"Ready to go home?" She asked Nicki.

"Yeah, I have to finish some homework for Tuesday, why not get it done now."

"Good thinking," they stood up and walked to the cashier , Erin paid and they walked out. The night was cool and the sky was clear, home was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk. They talked about everything and anything going on in life and it was nice, Erin loved that they were getting along. They passed a couple of cops who looked at Erin in disgust, they all knew who she was.

"Don't worry about them mom," Nicki said when she noticed her mother's mood change. Erin looked over and smiled wrapping her arm around her daughter. They were almost home just a few blocks away when suddenly four men in an alley stepped out and surrounded them. Erin grabbed hold of Nicki's hand and held her behind her. One man brought out a switch blade brought it close to Erin's face, Nicki squeezed her mother's hand.

"If you know what's best, give me all of your money," the man said. Erin tossed her purse at him and watched as another went through it.

"No cash, only cards." He reported.

"Man bad luck for you ladies." They all stepped closer to the girls but Erin was ready, she pushed Nicki behind her and into the open, yelling for her to run, as she blocked off the four men. Nicki didn't want to go but with the police officer's ahead she knew she could catch up to them. She screamed for help looking behind her to see if anyone was chasing after her, she kept running out of breath but adrenaline pumping. as she turned the corner she slammed into the cops who were Frantically running towards her.

"Help, my mom she is being attacked." For some odd reason the urgency of the situation changed for the cops, Nicki could tell and her stomach dropped.

"Come on please!" she pleaded, tears running down her face. The cops sighed and ran with her to the alley. By the time the got there the four men were just leaving, the cops ran after them catching two. Nicki made her way to the alley slowly, she was afraid of what she might find, she looked around but couldn't see her mother but then it caught her eye, her mother's shoe only a few centimeters from the dumpster. she walked to it and to the side of the large bin she saw her mother.

"Mom!" she yelled falling to her side, she was badly beaten and bloody. Nicki tried to shake her awake with no prevail causing her to press her finger's to her mother's neck. She exhaled, a strong pulse but she needed to be at a hospital, Nicki jumped up and ran out of the alley and looked at the police officer's.

"Is there a paramedic on the way," to her surprise the cop acted like a big deal and radioed for a bus. Nicki glared at them but didn't want to think too much of them and instead went back to her mother. She ran her finger's though Erin's blood spattered hair giving her words of comfort, not that Erin heard her. She heard the paramedics in the distance and as if on cue she heard her mother let out a soft groan.

"Mom!"

"Nicki, are you alright." her motherly instinct took over.

"I'm fine mom, you saved me, you are going to be okay, the paramedics are here," Two men ran down the dark alley. Erin tried to sit but lived to regret it as she let out a painful yelp.

"Ma'am please stay down, you don't want to injure yourself anymore. I'm Greg and this is my partner Frank, can you tell me your name." Erin let out a slight laugh at the coincidence of the man's name.

"Erin Reagan."

"Okay Erin, we are going to put you on the gurney and take you to St. Victors, is that alright?" Erin nodded, the two officer's came up to them as more officers once their perp were cuffed and placed with different officer's.

"Please, don't let my brothers find out, I want this to be on the DL please," The two officers nodded and turned to Nicki."

"Did you see the other two men?" one officer asked.

"Yeah, I did." She said with a light attitude.

"Would you be willing to sit down with a sketch artist?"

"Can it wait until I know my mother gets to the hospital safely?" she asked in a lighter tone.

"Yes, we will follow you down and bring you to the station after she is settled," The tone and attitude of both officer's made Nicki angry, she knew why they were like this, because they believed her mom was a bad guy.

"That's fine, can I ride along?" Nicki turned her attention to the paramedics who were looking over Erin's plethora of injuries.

"Of course but we are going now." They said pulling up the gurney. Nicki held her mother's hand, she had yet again lost consciousness, why was this happening?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank came rushing in to the ER looking slightly frantic but then he spotted Nicki. She jumped up from her chair grabbing hold of him and bursting into tears. It had been the most traumatic experience of her life she had just seen her mother in the worst condition. She pulled away from her grandfather and wiped the tears from her face.

"She will be okay Nicki, you told me over the phone and I know the officers and detectives will work hard to catch the men involved."

"That's the thing, they acted like it was a hassle to even help her in the first place she said glaring over at the two officers who talked to Erin's doctors. Frank was shocked as he heard Nicki's anger over the event.

"Well I will see what I can do, but for now make sure you listen to them and help them out with the sketches."

"I will, Grandpa, you didn't tell Grandpa Henry or Uncle Danny or anyone did you? I mean it was a fight to even to let me call you."

"No, I didn't say a word, as far as your great grandfather knows I'm on police business, listen I'm going into see her, Go to the station, and keep an eye out your Uncle Danny works tonight," Nicki nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek and joined to the two officer's.

Frank walked into Erin's room who was talking with her doctor about her injuries. Once she saw her father she grew silent, the doctor realizing she needed a moment walked out and left the two to talk.

"You still mad at me?" He asked Erin who stared at him with no words, She shook her head with tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Dad…"

"Don't you dare be sorry, honey no matter what happens with the Job, I don't love you any less."

"So you do think I screwed up."

"I know that cops and prosecutors have different sets of rules and that you did what you thought was right but blame is to share here, and I know Danny is doing all he can but are you?" Erin looked at him in shock but then she thought about it, she knew she could do something more.

"I guess I haven't, but dinner was still a bust."

"Danny and your grandfather went too far, they said things that they will regret, and after tonight…"

"No Dad, they can't know, I was hesitant to even tell you, I don't want them to think that this is over because I went and got myself in trouble, the apology or whatever will happen will be forced."

"Erin you know you have to tell them, Sean's school play is on Wednesday and let me tell you those won't clear up before then." Her lip was split and her eye showed faint signs of bruising, there was a giant gash above her eye that they had to put stitches on, her cheek bone was bruised and her arm dislocated and on top of it all she had a slight concussion.

"I'll tell them I fell."

"On what a fist?" Erin sighed, she knew he was right.

"I'll tell them later, not tonight though, I just want to go get Nicki and go home."

"Fine but you have to tell them sometime, promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay lets go get Nicki."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki sat in a chair as the artist finished up his finishing touches, she looked around to the hustle and bustle of the detectives around her. She turned back to the artist who told her he was done with the first perp, she nodded as she saw the man, it made her un easy. The Artist whose name was Tommy nodded and placed the picture in a scanner, just then she heard the voice that she knew to be her uncle's partner, Maria Baez and not too far behind was her Uncle Danny. She turned in her chair, she was farther away from his desk so she hoped to God he wouldn't see her not after tonight.

"Come on Maria, we have to have something!"

"I'm telling you Danny, I questioned out last park patron and I got nothing." They walked right passed her to a small coffee station off to the side. She watched as they fought a little more and then turned back. She couldn't very well hide, Tommy was there and He would pull attention to that so she just waited and sure enough he spotted her.

"Nicki?" Danny saw Tommy the sketch artist and his niece and put two and two together. "What happened, why are you here?" Nicki who was still angry with the family only crossed her arms and looked at him with her eye brow raised and an annoyed face displayed.

"I can't tell you," She said matter of factly. Danny furrowed his brow and looked at his niece in shock, though he knew she was still angry with him for how he acted, and he knew how it was her words hit him hard at dinner.

"Nicki come on, I'm sorry okay but this case is tough on all of us."

"Don't apologize to me, it's my mother who you should talk to and if you want to find out what happened, I won't be a mediator because as much as Officer Collins' death was awful I am on my mother's side because you and Great Grandpa Henry were absolute, excuse my language, asses!" Danny watched as she stood up. That was when Erin walked in with Frank and the look of her sent Danny into a panic. Erin knew that seeing Danny was a possibility but after her talk with her father she knew two things, one he was going to find out sooner or later, and two, she needed to work harder to find Collins' killer.

"Oh my god Erin what the hell happen to you!" He said walking to her looking over her bringing his hand to her forehead but not touching the cut.

"I'm fine, just can I talk to you privately?" Nicki seemed against the idea but her grandfather placed his hand on her shoulder and gave Erin a nod. She walked to an interrogation room with Danny on heel, Danny closed the door behind him still in shock of his sister's appearance.

"Erin, what happened." She knew he would only keep asking so she sat on the edge of the table let out a deep breath and began.

"Nicki and I went to dinner after we left on our walk home we were mugged, there were four one had a knife, I got Nicki away and she ran for help. However that meant I was the victim and the beat me, and cut me," she said pointing to her head. "I don't remember to much after that because I fell back and hit my head on a dumpster and got knocked out but I guess they caught two and that is why Nicki is with a sketch artist." Danny couldn't help but feel like he was somewhat responsible.

"Eri, I'm so sorry, if we didn't fight at dinner…"

"No Danny, don't… I realized with some help from dad that the blame is to share, and instead of fighting we need to work together, I have a plan." Danny nodded, he was ready to get Reid, but all he really wanted to do was make sure Erin was okay. He got up from his leaning position on the wall and walked over giving his sister a hug.

"I'm sorry Erin, for real, I know that you do a lot for me with cases, you know you have a very smart daughter." Erin laughed a little as she hugged him back.

"Yeah I guess I'll keep her."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin stood outside of Sean's school with Nicki who, because of the circumstances had driven to the play. She had only told Danny and her father about her mugging and since had not talked to her Grandfather who seemed too angry with her. Though they had gotten Reid on the murder charges, she felt too afraid to talk to her grandfather after he called her disloyal. Jamie was the first to arrive, he was always the sweetest and she wasn't too worried for him, once the story had been shared she hugged him and gotten on with it. Next came Linda who Danny told and she was highly upset that she hadn't been told or called since she was working that night. It was all down to it and they all saw the car pull up and Erin felt her daughter grab hold of her hand, Erin had heard about Nicki's little rant to the family about Erin and like her mother Nicki feared facing the oldest member of the family.

Henry appeared and he seemed a little sheepish and as he approached them all he finally got a look at his granddaughter.

"Erin?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm okay," she said for the millionth time, she actually looked slightly better, her bruising was going down slightly only the pain in her ribs lingered and anything that touched her bruises. The Family walked away from the two as they wanted them to talk.

"So we caught Reid," She said giving a shy smile.

"I'm glad, I glad that you and Danny worked together to catch this man." Erin nodded and looked down at her feet.

"Listen, I know I crossed a line, that I said some things that weren't so kind, you know I love you Erin, and I shouldn't have acted so cross, your daughter really laid it on during dinner, she is very smart."

"So I've been told," Erin smiled with pride.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I was mugged, but they got the guys so it's all okay, nothing was taken but some money for medical bills, really I'm okay." Henry nodded and he slung his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the family, amends had been made and everything was right now in the Reagan's world.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So first one shot! how did you like it Read and review, I love comments! ~LNR~


End file.
